Fairy tail rock and love
by Hayley2239
Summary: NALU. Lucy is a new student at Fiore Music academy where she chooses fairy tail to presue her dream of being a musician. But her plans change when she meets Natsu Dragneel and starts to fall for him, but how will the two be able to be together after all of the challenges from Lucy's past are coming back to haunt her.
1. Chapter 1 A new story

A/N

Hi guys! This is my first fan fic so please be nice to me in the reviews! I will have misstakes in grammer and spelling but who cares! All the original charecters from fairy tail belong to Hiro. The music used belongs to the original artists. Please leave a rating and suggestions!

Warning fowel language

-Chapter 1-

"Finally I made it to Magnolia!" Lucy sighed as as looked at the town infront of her. Lucy had been traveling for a while, she ran away from her past life that was full of hurt and pain. She decided it was time to start over and persue her music dreams, what better place to start it than in magnolia, Fiores music central. "A new home, a new life, my dreams are coming true." Lucy thought to herself as she got to her new apartment. The apartment building had three floors and each one was one apartment. One apartment took up the whole floor because it had a soundproof room for musicians, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and two bed rooms.

While Lucy was carrying the last box up the stairs to her house on the second floor she started to trip and the box fell ontop of her. "Urg" Lucy groaned as she laid on the cold stairs. "Oh my gods! Are you ok!?" A girl with blue hair and red glasses said as she took the box off of Lucy. "Thanks. I owe you one." She said was she brushed herself off. "Ha no problem! I'm Levy Mcgarden by the way." she said as she reached out a hand to shake Lucy's. "I'm Lucy." Lucy smiled to her new friend. The two got caught up in conversation about how levy live on the third floor, their fascination for books, and then music. "Wait music. OH NO IM LATE! I'll see you later lu!" Levy yelled as she ran downstairs. With that Lucy was all alone and remember the box left on the ground and took it inside. She had already set up her guitar, drums, and mic in the soundproof room so she was pritty much done unpacking. "I think I should get sleep for now. I do have a big day tomorrow!" Lucy said with a yawn. She changed into a tank top and shorts while her blonde hair was down her back. She plopped down on her pink bed and earned some well deserved rest.

(A/N that may have been a little rushed but whatever!)

The next day

When Lucy yawned awake she sluggishly changed into a red long sleeve and black skinny jeans. She ate some cereal being to lazy to cook and started to walk down to her car to head to her new academy. "A new town a new life." She muttered reassuring herself that any past threats where gone. While she drove she hummed along to the spice girls and before she new it she started singing with all her might and giving no shits. As she drove up to the castle esc looking school her mouth hung agape. "Wow." Where the only words she could utter as she got out of her car and walked up to the large school. There were students everywhere, studying or playing music. It had a very warm atmosphere to it all and Lucy loved it.

"Hey Lu girl!" A familiar voice yelled. "Oh hey Levy I didn't know you went to this academy." Lucy said schocked. Yet again only extremely talented made it into this academy so she shouldn't really be. "Yeah sorry for running off yesterday I forgot my guitar here like a moron and erza said that she'd hold it but only for an hour." Levy said as a bead of sweat dropped from her forehead. "Erza?" Lucy said to the unkown name. "Oh right your new! I totally forgot! We'll speak of the devil here comes erza!" Levy said as a woman with scarlet hair came walking up to the two. "Levy how many times do I have to tell you not to leave books on the drums. Oh is this the new student? I'm Erza scarlet the class president of the fairy tail guild." Erza said calmly to Lucy. "Oh yeah I'm Lucy. I know this school if divided into "guilds" and fairy tail happens to be the one I wanted to enroll in." Lucy said. Fiore music academy was a very presedious academy for the talented, it was divided into three guilds. Fairy Tail, sabertooth, and blue Pegasus. Fairy tail members are most know for carefreeness and determination. Sabertooths members were known for their evil side. Lastly blue Pegasus was know for their fliriting. (A/n sorry I had to explain it at somepoint.) "alright well then let's go to the guild performance hall so you can meet the master." Erza said as she led Lucy with levy by her side.

When they walked into the hall everyone was listening to one of their friends or fighting with eachother. "Oi! Flamebrain you need to show up to rehearse on time!" A naked teen yelled. "What did you call me stripper!" A pink haired teen yelled at the other. Lucy's face Turned red when she saw the male in the nude while Erza had left to find the master. " Don't call me that you arsonists!" The Naked man yelled at the other. "Yo! Gray your clothes!" A woman named cana yelled while drinking beer. "Oh shit! Natsu why didn't you tell me!" Gray yelled as he put on clothes. "Your the one who stripped you moron." The boy Natsu said to the clothed gray. "Boys friends shouldn't fight now should they?" Erza said as she walked in the room. "Aye!" They both said hugging each other. Behind the scarey looking Erza was a short man who she came in with. "Master this is the new student, Lucy." Erza said as they walked to her. "Well hello my child I'm very happy you chose fairy tail. Now it's time for you to show us your talents." The master smiled. When he said the he pushed her onto the stage drawing everyone's attention to the girl. "Um hello. I'm Lucy I'm glad to be with you all." Lucy said nervously. "Luigi is a weird name." Natsu said confused. This ticked Lucy off due to the facr that luigi was no where close to her real name. "It's Lucy you pinky! It's not even fucking close to luigi!" Lucy looked down and yelled at the teen. "Ha I like this chick already!" Gray laughed. "And you! Why the hell are you naked!?" Lucy yelled to gray. He panicked and quickly changed into clothes. "Whatever luigi you probably aren't even that good at performing." Natsu scroffed.

"Errrrggg!" Lucy growled at him. "Hand me a guitar!" Lucy hissed. Cana handed her a guitar and put on a mic.

-raise hell by Dorothy-

Lucy started to stomp a foot then clapping and motioned for others to follow. The whole guild started to make the beat before Lucy started to strum her guitar.

" Young blood run like a river

Young blood never get chained

Young blood heaven need a sinner

You can't raise hell with a saint

You blood you came to start a riot

Don't care what your old man said

Lucy danced around as she sang and played her guitar. The crowed was going wild while making the beat.

Young heaven hate a sinner

But where gonna raise hell anyway

She jumped down and circled Natsu teasing him as she sang.

Raise hell

Yeah

Raise hell

Somebody gotta, gotta raise a little hell

She came face to face with him before messing with his hair and Went back to singing but not before earning some ohs when she messed with the steaming Natsu.

Baby drop them bones

Baby sell that soul

Say far the well

Some body gotta gotta raise a little hell!

She cut the performance off at that. Cheers where heard from the rowdy guild members. "Remember Natsu. It's Lucy!" She yelled into the mic before jumping down off stage. "Luce! We should sing together sometime!" Natsu yelled as he smiled a boyish smile. "Good god what am I gonna do with you." She said as she sighed and gave in. "Oh then your in for a handful!" Macaroav said as he walked up. The two were having a stare down before Natsu finally spoke up. "Gramps let's fight!" Natsu smiled. Before he could throw a punch he was throw across the room in defeat. Lucy stared in schock at natsus lifeless body before looking and the master.

"Is he...um...Ya know...dead?" Lucy questioned still in shock. "No I just nocked to fool out. But let's not think of him at the moment." Master sighed. "You have great talent. You'll be a great addition to the team. Plus Erza seems to like you." Macaroav stated. Blushing all shades of red at his sweat words she was going to speak but was interrupted. "Lucy you looks so radiant. The sun couldn't even compare to you." A orange haired stranger said as he took her hand and kissed it. "Um th..thank you." Lucy stuttered while blushing even fiercer. Natsu started to come back to his senses when he looked over at the sight infront of him. He noticed how Lucy's brown orbs danced as she examined Lokes face while he held her hand. A tiny part of him was pissed off to see her blush when it wasn't because of him but he bushed it off thinking he was just pissed because she was nice to everyone except him. "I'm loke." Loke whispered to Lucy while planting another kiss on her hand. "Um can you stop?" Lucy said as she pulled away shocking loke. "Ha well it looks like she's not matched to loke! But there's still a small chance." A white haired woman said as she walked over. "I'm mirajane but call me mira. I'm the matchmaker here in fairy tail!" Mira beamed. "Nice to meet you." Lucy claimed. "Hm well I still think you and loke would have adorable children. But you also work well with gray and Natsu." Mira clicked her tunge while thinking who would be best. "Yeah well I'm not interested in that right now, I just got here after all." Lucy shook her head. A stange long haired blunett walked into the conversation. "Juvias love rival!" She hissed. "Uh? What?" Lucy tilted her head. Mira piped in to help with the confusion. "Juvia loves gray." "Oh ok well he's all yours juvia." Lucy said as she stuck out her hand. Juvia started to look over Lucy before saying " Juvia forgives Lucy, we shall be good friends."

"Oi! Luigi! Pay attention to my bad as music!" Natsu yelled into a mic on stage. Everyone went dead silent as Natsu stood there. "Alright I'm gonna wow you luigi yo-!" But Lucy cut him "My name is Lucy!" She yelled giving him a death glare. "Oh I'm fired up now!" He yelled into the mic before pointing to a man with blue hair and a strange tattoo to play the beat on the drums and a man with long black hair to play base. He pointed gray to play the electric guitar.

Living louder by the cab

"If today's the day I die

Lay me down under the lights

let me fall in love

Let me save a life"

Natsu stared Lucy down while he smirked.

"And let me loose my voice

Singing all my favorite songs

Let me stare up at the stars

Cause it's where we all belong."

Natsu danced on stage while the crowed swayed to the sweat music.

My heart like a fight

You work in my chest

My only regret it having regrets

He suddenly changed his gaze to a girl with short white hair. "Huh who is he staring at with that look!?" Lucy thought. "Wait why do I care. I should just enjoy his singing" she shook it off.

Travelled the world I loved every step

But all I know is

No one no one loves for ever

We will be remembered for what we do now

His voice slowed and his gaze changed back to Lucy.

And baby I'm living long

Dreaming louder tonight

(we're living louder) (we're living louder)

Loke echoed

" baby I'm fighting harder

Loving stronger tonight

(We're loving stronger) (we're loving stronger)

cause we're all kids who grew up to fast

yeah the good die young but the great will always last

But we're all soilders tonight

ohh-woah

Ohh-woah

Natsu shut his eyes as he sang the last two notes. (A/n sorry I'm to lazy to write all of the song.)

Cheering shot threw the hall as people clapped and hooted. When Natsu finally opened his eyes he stared directectly at the Girl with white hair again. But his gaze was changed to the girl who made him sing. "Nice singing pinkey!" She yelled over the crowed. "Yeah thanks!" He breathed out as he jumped off stage. "You weren't half bad when you sang too." He grinned. "Well maybe we should sing together sometime." She smiled. Natsu just stared at her sweat smile and her chocolate orbs while she stared into his oxyn orbs. "I hate to interrupt this lovly moment but lissana wants to see you Natsu." Mira said as she pointed. Natsu walked off into the crowed to search for this "lissana". "Oh who's lissana?" Lucy questioned. "Lissana is my sister and natsus childhood love!" Mira giggled. "Oh um ok." Lucy said with a slight frown. Lucy walked away before she could hear Mira talk more of this lissana. "Urg why am I dissapointed! I don't even like him!? He is a good singer though. Yeah maybe I just was sad he stopped singing." Lucy fooled herself. (A/n we all know she's lying to herself ;3 )

Lucy walked up and saw Natsu and lissana hugging. She felt really disappointed when she saw it for some reason. Before she could walk away her hand was grabbed and she was pulled into a tight hug. "Who's hugging me?" Lucy thought surprised.

Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter

Sorry if you don't like it but I had fun writing it

Leave a review and suggestions! Thanks!"


	2. Chapter 2 Feelings start

A/N

Hi guys! This is my first fan fic so please be nice to me in the reviews! I will have misstakes in grammer and spelling but who cares! All the original charecters from fairy tail belong to Hiro. The music used belongs to the original artists. Please leave a rating and suggestions!

Warning fowel language

Chapter 2

Last chapter: Lucy walked up and saw Natsu and lissana hugging. She felt really disappointed when she saw it for some reason. Before she could walk away her hand was grabbed and she was pulled into a tight hug. "Who's hugging me?" Lucy thought surprised.

Now:

"Um who are you?" Lucy said as she tried to turn around in the hug. "Oh didnt you love our performance Lucy!?" Loke asked as he spun Lucy to face him. "Oh it's you." Lucy sighed as she looked at him. "Yeah it was awesome. You guys work well together!" She smiled. "Well thank you. We should go get some icecream! You hungry?" Loke asked with a hopeful look. Lucy looked over loke to see Natsu and lisanna still hugging and sighed. "Yeah I'd love too! But I'm gonna eat a lot!" She giggled. As they walked away and chatted Natsu stared at them as Lisanna hugged him tightly.

" Natsu I knew the song was about us!" Lisanna squealed. Natsu wasn't paying attention to the girl that clung to him. He only payed attention to the one walking off with loke. "Oh yeah that girl eairlier was an amazing singing! What was her name again?" Lisanna rubbed her chin thinking. When she got it she snapped and said "ah luigi!" Natsu looked down at the girl and separated from her. "Her name is Lucy." Natsu sighed. "Look Lisanna I know that you've loved me since we were little but I'm not looking for a relationship right now ok?" Natsu said in a quiet tone. Lisanna stood there shocked but replied "Its ok! I'll just wait until you want to date then we can." She smiled and walked away. Natsu couldn't help but wonder where Lucy and loke were heading off too but he shrugged it off and looked for gray to go fight with.

"Ha Lucy you weren't kidding when you said you'll eat a lot!" Loke laughed. Lucy was licking a chocolate icecream while in her other hand was a salted Carmel. She looked like a complete kid with icecream on her face. "Your one to talk! That's your third icecream!" She said pointing at the mint icecream. He shrugged " I'm hungry!" This just caused Lucy to burst out into a fit of laughter and dropped her chocolate icecream on her chest. They both stared at it for a moment before laughing their asses off. "Your such a dork!" He choked up in laughter. She threw to cold ball of chocolate at him and hit him in his face. This just caused her to laugh even harder while trying to balance her other icecream. "Oh that's it!" He said as he threw his mint icecream at her hitting her forehead. Shocked she stopped laughing and then they both were in fits of laughter on the ground. Lucy didn't care about her other icecream as it fell onto Lokes pants and slid down slowly. "Oh...God...my...poor...icecream!" She managed to say between laughter. The two walked back to the hall laughing and eating the icecream with their hands. "I smell icecream!" Natsu sniffed in the air. "Dang fire freak how can you smell that!" Gray laughed looking around for the smell. Just then the source of the smell came bursting throught the door as the two walking in laughed. "Wow what happened to you two Lu?" Levy asked as she looked at the two who were covered in remnants of icecream. The two looked at eachother and laughed. Levy just stood and stared then started to burst into the fit of laughter with them. "God what's with all the noice?" Gray asked as he walked up to the three. He noticed how stupid the two covered in icecream looked as he tried to stop his laughter, but it was no use because he laughed along with the three. "Why are you guys laughing?" A man who had piercings in his face who played in the band eairlier asked. "Lo.. look Gajeel!" Gray pointed while laughing. Gajeel looked over at two covered in icecream when loke slipped on some that was on his shoe. They all stopped laughing for a second before they all burst out into a fit again. "I smell the icecream!" Natsu said sniffing the air as he walked up to the five who where laughing histarically. Natsu looked at them in confusion before he notice Lucy and loke who where covered in icecream. Lucy had mint on her which was one of Natsus favorite flavors. "What's the meaning of this!" Erza walked up behind a drooling Natsu. "Oh lord Mavis." She stuttered before chuckling. Erza straightened up befor yelling at them. "Gajeel go take loke to get washed off. Levy to clean the floor. And Natsu you go help Lucy." Erza sighed. Natsu snapped out of his trance and grabbed Lucy's hand and took her to the private washroom. He picked her up and sat her on the counter as she stared at him. "What happened to you weirdos?!" Natsu laughed at her. "Well you see loke and I were eating icecream and drinking when this kinda happekinda she giggled clearly drunk. Natsu sighed as her got a wet towel to wipe off some of the ice cream off her arms and legs. But when he got to her face he stopped. "What?" She laughed. "It's just you have my favorite flavor in a glob on your face." He stuttered as became hypnotized by the icecream. "Want a taste?" She said. Natsu nodded like a child and Lucy wiped some off onto her fingers and held them out for him. He licked the icecream off her fingers but wanted more of the sweat flavor or mint and rum. Without hesitation he licked the icecream off her left hand and smiled. Lucy froze at his actions and blushed fearsly. "Uh." She uttered. Natsu just relised what he just did before he blushed madly. "Sorry I acted on my own. I think I should go." He quickly said as he ran out of the room.

Lucy was still frozen in place thinking about what had just happened. The event apparently sobered her up because she had he normal thoughts back. She started to panick as she hopped down and looked in the mirror. Her reflection showed a complete mess that she just laughed at. "I want more of his touch." Her pervy thoughts uttered. "No you pervy Lucy!" Her conscience said. "Hm I wonder what he could do with that toung." Pervy Lucy giggled. "NO!" She yelled at herself. "It's time for you to go back to the depths! Lucy said as she talked to herself. When she looked in the mirror Lucy sighed and started to clean off. When she was done there was a nock on the door. It was levy with a clean pear of clothes for her. "Thanks girl." Lucy sighed. "No problem. The clothes are problably small on you sorry." Levy said from behind the door as Lucy got changed . The pants were a little tight but she got into them. The top on the other hand squeased her chest to the point it felt like it was going to pop. "Um yeah the tops really tight she said as she walked out to levy. Levy stared at Lucy who was wearing a white bunny shirt that showed off her rack and tight black shorts. "Well it'll do for now," she sighed as she led Lucy into the hall. "Wow nice top bunny girl." Gajeel said. Lucy scoffed "the names Lucy and your Gajeel right?" He smirked "you got that right."

The bell rang signaling that their day was over. "I wonder where that pinkey ran off too?" Lucy thought as she walked to her cherry red car. Lucy drove to her apartment while humming the song Natsu had sang eairlier. "Well today was a busy day" Lucy sighed as she got out of her car. "Sure was." A voice said from behind her. Lucy stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face natsu. Lucy let out a sigh of relief " God you scared me and how do you know where I live?" "I don't I was walking over to my house over there." He pointed to the two storie home her owned. "Your family lives there?" She asked. He laughed before saying "nah it's just me who lives there because I don't really have a family." Lucy was going to ask about his past but she noticed the hurt look in his oxyn eyes. "I'll tell you about them later on in life." He said as he sighed. He started to walk away but before he did he looked over his shoulder " sorry about losing controll and licking you eairlier!" Lucy reliesed what he meant and blushed as she ran to her apartment.

Her night was filled with a really good dream but was disrupted by a terrible one. "Lucy why don't you understand! Your not aloud to go outside!" A man yelled at a little blonde girl. The little girl started to sob "but I saw a boy and I wanted to play with him!" "Lucy! How many times have I told you! You Arnt aloud to go outside even if you see people!" The man yelled as he slapped the little girl.

Lucy woke up from the flashback crying and sweating in her bed. "It was just a dream. That was the past not the present." She sighed wiping the tears on her face. The blonde got up and looked in the fridge for some food to eat. Normally she would have it fully stocked because of her apatite but it was empty. "looks like I need to get food soon." Lucy mummbled before smelling a smokey smell from outside. When she looked out the window she was shocked to see it was Natsu getting into his black mustang to drive somewhere. She shrugged it off and went back to he slumber.

When Lucy awoke the next day she realized she was late to go to school. "Shit!" She cursed as she changed and ran to her car. Today was the first academic day at school and she was late. When Lucy finally got to school the bell had just rung for everyone to go to their first class. Quickly Lucy ran to her first class right as the bell rang she burst into class. Everyone stared at her as she quietly walked to her seat. "My name is and I'll be teaching you poetry." He before pulling out a book labeled poetry on it. When he pulled out the book the classroom door came flying open. Natsu walked into class with a goofy grin on his face while Lucy sweat dropped.

"Your late Mr. Dragneel." Capricorn sighed. Natsu sat in the desk next to Lucy's desk and smiled. "Ms. Lucy are you alright?" Capricorn said as he looked at the defeated Lucy. "Yeah I'm fi-" before she could finish Natsu intruppted "why do you call Lucy by her first name and not her last?" "I'm not aloud to disclose that information to students." The man said as he got back to his lesson. Everyone in the class was staring at Lucy at this point with curiousity. Especially Natsu. "Pst. Lucy." Natsu whispered. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Oi Luce!" He poked her. That caught her attention and she looked at him annoyed. "What's your last name?" He asked. "None of you business!" She hissed back at him. She thought that may stop him but she was wrong. "So you do have one. Then why won't you tell me and why won't the teachers say it?" Natsu whispered again. This started to tick Lucy off. She continued to ignore him for the rest of class and ignored him during all of her other classes. But he got extremely annoying during Mr toruses class. "Luuuuuucccceeeeeeee!" He would whisper. "Just shut up already! I'm not telling you my last name!" She yelled at him. Everyone turned to see what was happening. But Mr. Torus butted in. "Natsu Ms. Luuuuccyys name isn't going to be told, it's classified." "Classified my ass!" Natsu thought to himself as the bell rang. Like a zebra being chased by a lion Lucy darted out of the room and ran to her car. As she drove she thought that she had finally escaped Natsu but she was wrong. When she looked at the car next to hers on the road it was natsus. Lucy's eyes widened to the size of plates when she saw him roll down the window. When they both reached the stoplight she rolled down her window to yell at him.

"You moron! What are you doing!?" "Well I want to know about you Luce!" Natsu yelled with a toothey grin. "Ill tell you a little about me if you can beat me in a race!" She yelled back. "If I lose?" He questioned. "Then you have to tell me about yourself." She laughed. "Alright. I'm all fireed up now!" He yelled. When he yelled Lucy could have sworn that she saw some fire come out of his mouth before he rolled up his window. When the light finally turned green both cars took off speeding past the speed limit. They were neck n neck before Lucy noticed a deer standing in the road infront of her. She tried to stop but failed and screamed as she braced for impact.

"Ha Lucy will never win this!" Natsu chuckeled at the stop light. "I need to win this. I just have to know about her." He said as the light turned green. Both cars were neck n neck as Natsu payed attention to his side of the road when he noticed a deer standing in the middle of Lucy's lane and heard screeching of rubber as she tried to slow her care but couldn't. Natsu watched in horror as her car hit the deer and smashed threw her winsheild and he car flipped. He forced his own can to stop and turn around as he saw her car was on fire and flipped. "Lucy!" He panicked at he jumped out of the car. Blood was all over the place as where parts of the deer. "Shit shit shit!" He screamed as he ran to her burning car. Her car could explore at any moment with Lucy still inside. Natsu crawled onto all fours and saw a bleeding Lucy nocked out in the front seat. Or at least he hoped she was just nocked out. "Luce! Grab my hand!" He said as he reached for her but there was no response. "Fuck! Lucy! Wake your ass up!" He yelled as crawled to her and unbuckled her and grabbed her lifeless body. He could smell the fire spreading to the gasoline so he panicked. As he dragged her out from the vehicle he felt the fire burn fast. And in a blink of an eye, the car exploded. With Lucy and Natsu on the ground still next to it when it exploded .

Hi guys! I had fun writing the next chapter so I think youll like it!

PLEASE leave a review.

Also please vote on if lisanna should be good or evil in this story.


	3. Chapter 3 Tragedy and growth

**A/N**

 **Hi guys! This is my first fan fic so please be nice to me in the reviews! It will have mistakes in grammar and spelling but who cares! All the original characters from fairy tail belong to Hiro. The music used belongs to the original artists. Please leave a rating and suggestions!**

 **Warning foul language**

Last chapter:

He could smell the fire spreading to the gasoline so he panicked. As he dragged her out from the vehicle he felt the fire burn fast. And in a blink of an eye, the car exploded. With Lucy and Natsu on the ground still next to it when it exploded.

-Chapter 3-

(A/n this chapter is a bit sad at first but I had fun making the characters progress.)

"ngg" Lucy moaned as she woke up grimacing in pain. Something was heavy onto of her back. All Lucy could smell was smoke and blood. Lucy tried to flip over but with no luck. "I'm gonna have to drag myself out." Lucy thought as she mentally prepared for the pain. Lucy screamed and moaned as she dragged herself from under the heavy weight on top of her. She felt the slickness of blood all over her body and she tasted its metallic taste. "One...two...three!" She screamed before she pulled herself out from under the weight. On the ground in pure agony she just laid there momentarily until she mustered the strength to get up. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain as she got up on a wobbly two feet. When she turning around she was faced with a horrible sight. Natsus car was blown up caused by her car blowing up as well as her own, with blood and smoke everywhere. That's when she noticed it. Lucy froze as it dawned upon her. "Natsu!" She looked frantically until she was a pink tuff of hair underneath some Burt rubble from one of their cars. When she found him she limped to him as she called his name. "oh god Natsu!" Horror overcame her as she was in front of his lifeless body covered in blood. "I have to get you out of there!" She thought. Screaming even more in pain she dragged Natsu out from under the wreckage. He was covered in more blood than she was so she guessed that he had some deep cuts. "Natsu was up you moron!" She yelled as she dragged him away from the wreckage and into some grass on the side of the roads. Lucy sat for a moment and looked over her own body. Her legs had Some cuts on them that where bleeding While blood continued to gush from her right shoulder and lower back. He cloths were torn and blood covered. Preparing for the worst she tried to crawl over to Natsu and realized her left leg was probably broken And so were some ribs. But she continued to crawl to her hurt friend. When she finally reached Natsu he was worse than her. His right arm was clearly broken as well as his left leg. He had an extremely deep cut in his lower right leg. It was bleeding a lot but thank Mavis it had missed the main arteries. "If he continues to bleed like this he may die" Lucy panicked as she took off her jacket she had worn and tied it tightly above the cut in his leg in attempt to slow the bleeding. The world started to spin and go black and white but Lucy would let herself pass out yet. She needed to save him. Natsus left arm also had a large gash so she Lucy took her belt and tied it tight to stop bleeding. She needed to call someone or they both would die in a matter of an hour. Knowing this Lucy got up in search for her phone and found its screen cracked but she could still use it to call one number, 911. Limping back to Natsu Lucy dialed the Number. "Hello what's your emergency?" The operator asked. "Please...help...we got into a horrible car accident ...our...cars exploded" Lucy squeaked. "Ms. Ms.!? Are you still on the line? Where are you? What's your name and who has gotten hurt." The operator asked quickly. "Backroad 27, magnolia...Lucy...heartfelia...Natsu dragneel...help...world...black" Lucy managed to utter as her vision became even more blurred. "Ms. Heartfelia!? Please hang on! Help is on the way! Stay with me!" The operator yelled shocked at the caller. "Need to...save Natsu...blood...blackness...can-" before Lucy finished she was on the ground unconscious. "Ms?! ms!" The operator yelled as the line went dead.

Ambulances and fire trucks pulled up to the wreckage. "Oh dear god." One firefighter said as he stared at the scene in front of them. Car parts and smoke were everywhere. There was blood and deer parts. But worst of all there was a trail of blood the width of a body as it looked like someone drug themselves. They followed bloody foot prints to a larger pool of blood with another dragging mark the led to the grass and the two bodies.

(Time skip e dip dip)

Once they were in the hospital the two were raced into the emergency room for surgery.

"Hello is the fairy tails macaroav?" A woman's voice asked on the phone. Everyone in the guild hall could hear the call due to it being on speaker. "Um yes well we regret to inform you that your students Lucy and Natsu are in emergency surgery. Natsu is now awake but Lucy has yet to wake up." The woman said slowly. Everyone in the guild had silence as a few cried and others ran to their cars to go to the hospital. The master hung up the phone and he drove to the hospital along with a few others. They raced inside to the front desk and asked for Lucy and Natsu. "I'm sorry but Lucy is still in surgery. The boy Natsu is in stable condition in room 402, the doctor will explain. "the woman behind the desk answered to the large group. "Hello. Are Natsu and Lucy going to be ok?" Macaroav asked the doctor outside of Natsus room. "Natsus condition has stabilized. But he has a broken arm, leg and ribs, he has also has some stitching done. Lucy on the other hand is still in emergency surgery due to internal bleeding. She has yet to wake up." The doctor said calmly. Levy was balling her eyes out as master asked "what happened exactly?" "Well as far as we know the two were in a severely bad car accident with a deer. One car had blown up causing the other to explode as well. Both were out of the cars but were injured." He explained grimly.

Natsu started to wake up and see he was in the hospital covered in bandages and had tubes in him. The pain killers had numbed him but he panicked realizing what had happened. "Lucy!" He looks around and yelled. The doctor and the fairy tail members rushed in. "Natsu how are you?" Loke asked slowly. "where the hell is Lucy!" Natsu yelled panicking. Their faces darkened before Erza could speak up "Lucy is in surgery. She hasn't woken up yet." "Excuse me." The doctor interrupted. "Ms. Lucy's condition has stabilized and she has woken up. She will be moved to the room. She has a broken leg and two broken ribs but her internal bleeding stopped." The doctor said as they all sighed. "Luce." Natsu sighed before fading Into black sleep. Later that day Lucy was transferred into the same room as Natsu. The two looked beaten and hurt. "Natsu I'm sorry." Lucy sobbed. "It's not your fault. Thanks for saving me." Natsu sighed as he did a toothy grin making Lucy smile again. "We saved each other. Thank you." She smiled. "I think I won our bet." Natsu smirked. Lucy grinned "yeah no I think it's a tie. So we have to both tell each other. But how's about we do it after the hospital?" Natsu pouted but he agreed to her conditions. "For now I need sleep." Lucy yawned. The two had beds that were right next to each other so that way they could talk without strain. Natsu looked over to his right were the sleeping girl laid, both of their heart beats kept a steady pace on the heart monitors. But Natsus speed up as he went and grabbed Lucy's hand for comfort, even in her sleep her heart speed up. "you really are something Luce." Natsu said as he smiled and went to sleep still clutching her hand.

Lucy woke up with a yawn and noticed Natsu hand. "Aw Natsus hot when sleeping!" Perverted lucy thought. "Oh shut up you I need to get my hand free." Lucy said as she looked down at natsus hand. She tried to pull it off but it didn't work. When she had tried everything she just gave into it and went back to sleep.

When the two were awake the next day they just talked. "What's your favorite color?" Natsu asked curious. "Um pink?" She said as he smirked "Because of my salmon hair?" "ha yeah right! Keep dreaming." She laughed back. "Alright what about you?" Lucy asked. "Orange. It's the color of fire." He said straightly. "Alright then let's play a game. When I say a topic we have to guess what each other's favorite is at the same time."

"Challenge accepted" Natsu smirked. "Alright on three favorite food. 1...2...3!" "Strawberry's!" "Meat!" They yelled. "Well at least you got mine what about me?" Natsu asked. "Nah my favorite food is yogurt but I do like strawberry's." She sighed. "Alright on three favorite season. 1...2...3!" "Spring!" "Summer!" they laughed. "Correct" they said in unison. The two continued to play this game for about an hour before Lucy had run out of questions. They both found out a lot about each other like how Lucy loves chocolate ice-cream while Natsu likes curry flavor ice-cream. Lucy started to like natsus personality more and enjoyed being with him as their friend ship grew. "Hey can you sing me a song?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked shocked but thought of a song to sing before it came to her.

(King of anything- Sara bariells)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Keep drinking coffee as you stare me down at the table. While I look outside

So many things I would say if I were able. But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by.

Lucy sang and Natsu listens quietly.

You got opinions man. Where all entitled to em. But I never asked.

So thank you for your time, just don't was of mine. And get out of here fast.

But I hate to break it to you babe but I'm not drowning. There's no one her to save.

Lucy started to clap her hands twice then once and repeated. Natsu joined in before Lucy sang the chorus.

Who cares if you disagree. You are not me. Who made you king of anything. So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything.

Ohhhh ohhhh

You sound so innocent, full of good intent. Swear you know best.

But you expect me to jump on board with you and ride off into your delusional sunset.

As Lucy sang Natsu bounced and the nurses started to walk in and listen to her singing.

I'm not the one who's lost with no direction. But you'll never see.

You're so busy making maps with my name on in all caps.

You got the talking down, just not the listening.

Natsu and the nurses started to clap again

Who cares if you disagree. You are not me. Who made you king of anything? So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything.

While all my life I've tried to make everybody happy while I just hurt and hide.

Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide!

Who cares if you disagree. You are not me. Who made you king of anything. So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything.

Who cares if you disagree. You are not me. Who made you king of anything. So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything.

Her voice lowered to a talking voice.

So let me hold your crown babe. She said and winked at Natsu.

Oh ouu ahhh

She sang the last notes while everyone clapped. Out of breath Lucy laid back in bed catching her breath. "Take it easy Lucy. You were amazing." Natsu said as he reached next to him patting her leg and giving his goofy grin. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep." Lucy panted as she was in some pain. "yeah we both should." Natsu yawned. "You owe me a song." Lucy said as she tried to get sleep. "I'll sing you one, I promise." Natsu said as he dowsed off as well.

Over the months in the hospital as their wounds healed the two grew closer and became best friends in the process. They are their meals together spent two days talking, singing, and playing games. They watched movies, mainly horror as Lucy held natsus hand for protection. When they were able to move more they took walks together, explored, and went through rehab together. When Lucy had fully healed Natsu still had a week before he was fully healed and ready to go. So Lucy visited him every day. Sometimes their friends would come and see them and after Lucy healed the came with her. "It's been weird not having you around at night." Lucy sighed as she sat next to Natsu. "Ha tell me about it! It gets so creepy in this place at night." He whined. "You have one more day left then you can come back to school and we can go on some adventures." Lucy smiled and laughed "Oh yeah! In a few days we have to discuss our pasts." Natsu sighed with a sad tone. He knew that it would bring up bad memories for both of them. "Oh right." Lucy said sadly.

Two days later-

When Lucy finally got home from school it was late so she decided to just go to sleep. As she lay there she looked up at the ceiling she thought of how Natsu was going to be coming home tomorrow. She smiled but frowned when she thought of how he wanted to talk about their pasts. Thinking of happier things she decided she needed sleep but forgot water. In the kitchen Lucy filled a glass of water and started to walk to bed. But before she could make it to bed she felt a warm breath on her neck and turned to see a dark figure in front of her. Before she could scream the figure covered her mouth and she dropped her water glass making it shatter. With all of the fear in her heart it caused Lucy world went black and fainted with the figure leaning over her.

 **Hey guys I might not posting a chapter in a few days because I'm busy but PLEASE leave a comment! I need to know if you guys like it and please vote if Lisanna should be evil.**

 **Thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
